keepsgettinbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)
"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" is a song co-written by American pop singer Christina Aguilera, Paul Rein, Johan Aberg, Celebrity Status (C. Blackmon, R. Cham, E. Dawkins), Guy Roche, Shelly Peiken and Ron Fair for Aguilera's debut album Christina Aguilera ''(1999). It was co-produced by Fair and Celebrity Status. The song is about Aguilera eying a prospective boyfriend and declaring ''come on over baby ... 'cause all I want is you. It was released as the album's fourth single in the summer of 2000, and was the first single on which Aguilera had been given significant creative control. It peaked at number one in the U.S., and was very successful in other countries as well. This was also the first time in which Aguilera was allowed to toy with her image in the music video for the song, kicking off a long evolution of looks the singer would end up doing over the span of her career. The brand new look, which included more revealing outfits and streaks of red and blue in her hair, was also used for her debut Spanish language album Mi Reflejo and also for her first headlining tour in Summer 2000. The Spanish version of the song is called "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)". Both music videos - "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" and "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)" - were directed by Paul Hunter from June 12–15, 2000. This was her last single to reach the top of the Hot 100 in her career. Music video Directed by Paul Hunter, the music video begins with Aguilera talking on the phone with her boyfriend, telling him to come over her house. After she hangs up the phone, the scene breaks out into Aguilera wearing a white midriff and white pants, with red streaks in her hair. In the next scene, Aguilera has loose braided pigtails, a blue midriff, and blue and white checkered pants. She is in her bedroom, when suddenly her and her backup dancers begin dancing in front of a white background. The male dancers come out, and begin dancing with the female dancers. After that, Aguilera and her then-real life boyfriend Jorge Santos dance together with her backup dancers in the scene where everyone is wearing yellow and green outfits, first in a yellow-green background followed by a yellow-orange background. The next scene is where her dancers dance on chairs in white open-faced cubes, intercut with Aguilera singing in a blue-walled background and a white drapery background. Aguilera and her backup dancers then dance in front of a white background. It cuts into a scene where Aguilera walks down a flight of steps in a red room, with her backup dancers on each step. They begin dancing again, and Aguilera's backup dancers hold up pieces of puzzle paper that shows Aguilera's face. The music video for "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" was an instant hit, shooting to #1 on TRL. It featured a racier image from Aguilera, quite different from her previous singles, "Genie in a Bottle" and "I Turn To You". Unlike her previous singles, she had red streaks in her hair, and wore tighter clothing. The video was shot from June 12–15, 2000, and was the last music video from her chart topping self-entitled debut album, Christina Aguilera. The image Aguilera used in "Come on over Baby (All I Want Is You)" was also used for Mi Reflejo''and her first headlining tour in 2000. The music video for "Ven Conmigo" was a bit different from "Come on Over (All I Want Is You), although some scenes were the same. In "Ven Conmigo", Aguilera wears darker eye makeup. Her lipstick is also light pink. In a few scenes she is seen sitting on a red bench in a white background. Both videos were directed by Paul Hunter. When the music video for "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" aired on the Disney channel, some scenes were edited out and some of the sexual lyrics were censored/muted. Track listings Major tracks released for "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)". '''US single/UK single' #"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" Version – 3:48 #"Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)" – 3:12 US Single *1. Come On Baby (All I Want Is You) Version – 3:23 *2. Come On Baby (All I Want Is You) Radio Edit – 3:23 *3. Come On Baby (All I Want Is You) Version – 3:40 *4. Come On Baby (All I Want Is You) Hook # 1 – 0:12 *5. Come On Baby (All I Want Is You) Hook # 2 – 0:12 US Maxi-CD *"Come On Over Baby" Version – 3:41 *"Come On Over Baby" Club Mix – 5:42 *"Come On Over Baby" Vocal Mix – 4:28 *"Come On Over (All I Want Is You)" version – 3:08 *"Come On Over Baby" (Enhanced video) Australian single *"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" version – 3:23 *"Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)" – 3:12 *"I Turn to You" & Joe Remix – 4:07 UK Vinyl, 12" *"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" Club Mix – 5:44 *"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" R&B Rub – 5:08 *"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" Vocal Mix – 4:28 *"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" Dub – 4:28 Thailand Promo CD *1. Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) Version – 3:23 *2. Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) Radio Edit – 3:23 *3. Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) Version – 3:40 Chart performance "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" became Aguilera's third number-one hit on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and the RIAA eventually certified the single gold. It spent twenty-one weeks on the Hot 100, and ranked thirty-eight on the Hot 100's 2000 year-end charts. The Spanish-language version of the single, "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)", sticking to the original arrangement, was also a huge latin music success, becoming Aguilera's first number-one single on Billboard's Hot Latin Tracks chart, and reaching #1 as well in Spain.After receiving a strong push from the record label and Aguilera herself, the single became a big hit for Aguilera, with many considering it a 'comeback' due to the slight underperformance of her previous single I Turn To You. Not only did the single hit #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and had stronger airplay than the previous single, but the video also became Aguilera's most popular video to date, becoming a huge #1 hit on TRL and receiving strong airplay on MTV, VH1, and even Disney and Nickeoldeon."Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" reached the top ten in the UK, Japan and Australia and the top twenty in Canada, but was less successful in Continental Europe, reaching the top forty in most markets. The single became yet another international success for Aguilera ,reaching #2 in New Zealand, where it stayed on the charts for 13 weeks. "Come on Over Baby (All I Want is You)" was eventually certifiedGold in the U.S. for selling over 500,000 units in Physical CD sales. The single was also certified Platinum in Australia. "Come on Over" stayed at #1 on Billboard for four weeks, and stayed on the Australian charts for 20 weeks.The Spanish version of the single, "Ven Conmigo", peaked at #1 on the U.S. Latin Charts, and #4 in Argentina. "Ven Conmigo" became the only #1 single on the U.S. Latin Charts from her album Mi Reflejo. "Ven Conmigo" peaked at #8 in Spain, making it her second Top 10 hit inSpain. "Come on Over" was featured on Aguilera's Greatest Hits album Keeps Gettin Better: A Decade Of Hits. The single was released as a Maxi-CD Single during its release. Performances and single releases Christina Aguilera performed "Come on Over Baby (All I Want is You)" at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards. She wore a striking red tight outfit, with black streaks in her hair previous to how she wore them in her music video, red high heels, and a tight ruby red midriff. At the end of Aguilera's performance, Fred Durst walked onstage and performed part of his band's song "Livin' It Up" with Aguilera. During the ceremony, Aguilera wore a revealing black outfit with black heels. After eliciting charged reactions from his fans, Durst stated: "I already told you guys before, I did it all for the nookie, man." The feud died weeks later. Aguilera denied Durst's statement, saying Durst "got no nookie". Aguilera and pop peer Britney Spears disproved rumors of a rivalry when they came onstage, holding hands, and introduced Whitney Houston. Christina also performed "Come on Over Baby (All I Want is You)" on her headlining 2007 Back to Basics Tour. The single was released to radio stations in the U.S. on September 26, 2000. The track was available in several formats, including a CD Single and maxi single. In the U.K. it was also released along with a cassette single, with the B Side of the track being the Radio Version and "Ven Conmigo". On the 12" U.K. Vinyl single, it featured two remixes by Blacksmtih Club Mix two Sunship remixes. On the Australian single, the CD featured "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) version", "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)", and "I Turn To You"& Joe Remix. Remixes and official versions *Album Version - 3:07 *Radio Edit Version - 3:23 *Video Version - 3:41 *Spanish Version - 3:11 *Sunship Vocal Mix - 4:28 *Blacksmith Club Mix - 5:42 *Blacksmith R&B Rub - 5:08 *Sunship Dub - 4:28 *Come on Over Hook - 0:12 Notes: *Performed on the Back to Basics Tour, at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards, and Christina Aguilera: In Concert Tour. Charts Peak positions End of year charts Certifications Personnel *Written by Celeberity Status *Produced by Ron Fair *Vocals: Christina Aguilera *Music Video directed by Paul Hunter. *Original Album Version written by Johan Aberg Category:Singles Category:Songs from Christina Aguilera